Fallen Angels
by Fallen-Angel2881
Summary: JOxMeg Yuri warning....Jo's transformed into a vampire by a mysterious stranger and years later when she finally finds Meg she's forced to change her...can they stop the new lycon's police force from turning into the next RAPT?
1. Chapter 1

FALLEN ANGEL

**CHAPTER 1:**

THE BEGINNING

A/N: I DON'T OWN BURST ANGEL THOUGH I WISH I DID!! YURI WARNING!

**FLASHBACK**

**A woman no older then Jo watched the large cy-bot crash through RAPT headquarter and smirked bearing a fang._ This is going to get messy_. She ran her pale slender fingers through her green tipped silver bangs mixing them into her raven hair. As the building exploded and crumbled the girl watched almost in horror. She ran into the building and saw a rather large breasted woman being covered by a silver haired girl. "So you're the noble type I see." **

**Sei groaned and rolled a bloody Jo off of her. "Oh Jo…" Sei hung her head and drug the fallen gunner to the hand of JANGO. "Rest in peace…" Sei hung her head and limped from the rubble.**

**The woman smirked. "Your not dead are you gunner girl." She walked over and felt a very fait pulse. **

**Jo moaned softly and whispered an apology. "I'm so sorry Meg…"**

**"Meg huh so you have someone you fight for." Jo simply nodded. "How would you like to fight for her forever? To protect her? To keep her close to you for all time?" Jo nodded again weakly. "Very well I shall give you that ability." At that she sank her fangs deep into Jo's neck withdrawing them after making the holes and sucking hard. She then cut her wrist and placed it before Jo. "Drink my friend and protect your Meg for all eternity." **

**Jo took her arm and spoke weakly. "Only for you Meg…" Jo then drank of the mysterious woman till she pulled her arm away. Jo snapped her head back and yelled in pain loudly.**

**Sei stopped dead in her tracks. "Jo…" She limped slowly back to the building.**

"**Hush gunner girl that's just your body dieing." She placed a hand on Jo's forehead. "Open your eyes and see the world for the first time through the eyes of a vampire."**

**Jo slowly opened her eyes. "Son of bitch bright…" She closed her eyes once again.**

**The mysterious girl smiled. "Some things you should know. You're a day walker and as long as your meat is medium rare to rare your blood urges should stay low. If not hope you know of some scum to feed off of. If you need me just call my name."**

**Jo sat up slowly. "And who are you?"**

"**Devi." She smirked bearing a fang. "See you around Gunner Girl."**

"**The names Jo…"**

**Devi smirked. "I know. Take care of your Meg…it took me changing my lover to keep her safe…hope you don't have to…" Devi then disappeared.**

**Sei finally made it to where Jo was. "My god Jo you're alive."**

"**Yea if you can call it that."**

"**What does that mean?"**

"**Nothing forget it I'm just in a lot of pain."**

**Sei nodded. "Lets get you patched up shall we."**

**Jo stood slowly growling in pain. Her and Sei limped from the building. Jo watched Meg walk away from the rubble crying. "…Meg…"**

**Sei put a hand on Jo's shoulder. "Let her go. We can catch up to her when you're all patched up. Seeing you like this will break her heart."**

**Jo looked at Sei and growled. "You have a lot of nerve Sei." The crimson-eyed girl sighed. "Unfortunately you're right…I'll catch up to you Meg I swear…" **

**END FLASHBACK**

PRESENT DAY

**Meg sat hunched against a wall in an abandoned warehouse, a bullet wound to her abdomen. Her long red hair fell infront of her face as a pain filled moan exited her lips. Jo doubled over in pain and squeezed her eyes shut. When she closed them she saw Meg bloody against a wall. Her eyes snapped open showing ice red. "MEG!" Before anyone could react Jo had JENGO and was gone. "Hold on Meg I'm on my way." Jo finally found Meg and held her close. "Meg speak to me Meg…"**

**Meg groaned softly and opened her eyes. "Jo?" She spoke weakly. "Jo I thought you were dead."**

**_'Turn her it's the only way to save her life.'_**

**Jo shook her head no. '_I can't…'_**

_**'Then you lose her forever its your call'**_

**Jo sighed and looked into the fading sapphire eyes of the one person in this world she actually cared about…no loved. "No I was saved by a stranger. Do you want to be at my side for all eternity?" **

**Meg looked at Jo and smiled. "I'd sell my soul to the devil for that."**

**Jo shook her head. "That won't be necessary." At that Jo sunk her fangs into Meg's neck and drank her warm sweet blood. As she did tears ran down her cheeks. She then slit her wrist and offered it to Meg. "Then drink and live with me for eternity." Meg gladly took Jo's arm and drank of her till Jo pulled her arm away. Meg looked up at Jo with scared eyes then snapped her head back and screamed. As her body surrendered to the vampiric blood the gaping wound in her abdomen healed. _'I hope your happy mistress.'_**

'_**I'll only be happy if you are. Look on the bright side you won't be alone. You'll always have someone with you now.'**_

**Meg rubbed her forehead and looked at Jo with a soft smile. "Thank you Jo." **

**Jo frowned. "Don't thank me Meg…all I've done is cursed you like the stranger cursed me…"**

**Meg put her hand on Jo's cheek. "Spending eternity with you is no curse." Meg leaned in and kissed Jo deeply. When they broke for air Meg smiled at the older girl. "Thank you for saving my life."**

**Jo smirked. "I should save you more often."**

**Meg laughed. "Yea you should."**

**Jo smiled softly and picked Meg up and carried her to JENGO and placed her in the cockpit of the large cy-bot and sat in her seat. "Hold on Meg this could be a little bumpy of a ride."**

"**Gotcha." Meg then wrapped her arms around Jo's leg. "Will this work?"**

**Jo chuckled. "As much as I like you holding my leg um you need to hold something else I need my legs."**

**Meg laughed and smiled widely latching onto Jo's arm. "How this?"**

**Jo shook her head and sighed. "That'll work only because I'm afraid of what else you may grab."**

**Meg giggled childishly. "Yea well your only afraid cuz you'll totally enjoy it."**

**Jo just shook her head and piloted JENGO back to the trailer. After he was docked Jo sighed. "Up for a walk Meg?"**

"**Hells yea you bet lets go."**

**Jo smirked and the two walked down the street. Two lycon's saw the girls and jumped out of the shadows growling. Jo drew her guns stepping infront of Meg. "Scraps, Vicente you know as well as I do these are loaded with silver bullets."**

**Vicente whimpered. "You are such a bitch Jo."**

**Scraps sat and whimpered. "So who's the hottie?"**

**Jo shook her head and holstered her guns. "You two are horrible lycon's you know that. Your supposed to hate me for being a vampire. Scraps keep your paws off she's mine."**

**Meg smiled. "The names Meg."**

**Vicente walked over and sniffed her hand. "You're a vampire too I smell. Ah well you still have a cute ass. Besides any friend of Jo's is a friend of ours." Vicente licked Meg's hand.**

**Meg blushed a little. "Well I've never had my ass commented on by a red eyed black wolf before thanks."**

**Scraps walked aver slightly his pink nose grazed Meg's bare legs. "Well Vinnie's right very nice ass."**

**Meg laughed and scratched Scraps dirty grey back. "Thanks."**

**Jo shook her head. "You wolves are bad." Jo pretended to stretch and glanced at Meg's ass. "You're right but bad."**

"**JO!" Meg blushed and slapped the gunners arm. "You're just as bad as the pups."**

**Jo smirked. "You say that like it's a bad thing."**

"**No not a bad thing." Meg smiled and put her arms around Jo's and smiled before slapping Jo hard across the ass. "Your ain't to bad either."**

**Jo yelped. "Bitch…" Scraps and Vicente laughed with Meg. "You guys suck…" **


	2. Jo's Secret's out!

A/N: TY my dark angel fer cleaning this up and addin your 3 cents 

Fallen Angel

**Chapter 2:**

**Jo's secrets out thanks to the new girl**

The two girls finally made it back to the trailer and walked in quietly. Meg smiled at the site before them on the sofa. Leo was holding Sei and Amy was being held by Kyouhei. "That's so cute Jo look."

**Jo raised her left eyebrow. "What's cute about it? They've been together awhile."**

**"So everyone got who they loved before me huh."**

**Jo shook her head no and looked pointedly at Meg. "No Meg they didn't." Meg looked at Jo her exasperation turning confused. "You've always had me Meg."**

**Meg's eyes became misty. "You mean…" Tears slowly began to run down Meg's cheeks as her lower lip trembled slightly.**

**Meg placed her hand on Jo's cheek her thumb creasing the smooth skin. Jo leaned into the younger girls touch and wiped her tears away before leaning in and kissing her trembling lips softly. "Yes Meg that's exactly what I mean." At that Jo leaned in and kissed Meg deeply, letting her hands trail down the younger girl's body.**

**Meg moaned softly and broke the passionate kiss panting slightly. "Save the roaming hands for later." Meg then leaned in and kissed Jo. Her kiss full of raw emotion and passion.**

**Sei yawned and opened her eyes shifting slightly. She smiled the two. "It took you two long enough."**

**Meg broke the kiss her face flushed and laughed a hand coming behind her head. "We've always been together Sei, Just never been open about it."**

**Sei blinked. "Oh well still took you long enough." Sei chuckled.**

**Jo glanced at the big-breasted woman and turned away walking towards her room. "Night Sei"**

**"Jo wait…" Meg too glanced at Sei and gave her a wave with a smile conveying her goodnight. Meg walked quickly after Jo. "Jo wait."**

**Jo didn't stop till she was in her room she looked at Meg with ice red eyes. "I still have the world's hardest time controlling the urges." Meg offered her neck to Jo. Jo pushed her away gently her eyes conveying Her need but her determination not to. "No Meg…I will not feed off you…"**

**Meg sat on the floor and looked at Jo a pout forming on her face. "I'm sorry I was only trying to help."**

**"I know Meg…Thank you…" Jo cracked her neck a hand rising up to rub it gently. "Let's go I'm sure you're getting hungry too."**

**The two girls left the trailer. As they were walking they saw two guys attacking a woman who was crying out for help. "There's dinner." Jo smirked over at Meg as they moved up behind the men. Jo grabbed the smaller of the men and tossed him to Meg who quickly dragged him into the near by alley as Jo took the bigger one. The woman thanked Jo and ran. Jo dragged her guy into the alley with Meg and moved his head to one side non to gently then sank her fangs into the guy's neck. Jo growled and dropped the thugs now limp body and spun around seeing her mistress. "What?"**

**Devi smirked bearing one of her fangs to the dim light in the alley. "Just wanted to see how you were holding up." Jo huffed her arms folding over her chest. "You know gunner girl there's a much easier way to feed."**

"**Oh?"**

"**Yea you go to the blood bank and snag the blood n keep it in a mini-fridge in your room or something."**

**Jo smirked. "That takes away the sport."**

**Devi chuckled then her eyes fell on Meg. "And you must be gunner girls Meg." Meg moved behind Jo and nodded. Devi's eyes narrowed slightly "You know in her dying breaths she apologized for letting you down." Meg looked at Jo then back at Devi. "That's why I turned her, someone with a love that strong deserves to live with that person forever."**

**Meg wrapped her arms around Jo and buried her face in her neck her breathing hitching a little. "Oh Jo…" **

"**Don't cry Meg." Jo then looked at Devi. "Why are you really here?"**

**Devi hung her head. "I forget vampires can read minds. I wanted to warn you that the girl you saved works for the same woman you do I think her name was Sei?"**

"**So we didn't let her know what we were."**

"**Didn't need to, your eyes gave you away."**

**Meg sighed her arms tightening around Jo. "We just have to be more careful is all."**

**Jo sighed. "We better get back before they know we're not there."**

**Devi shook her head. "I'll go with you just in case she says you're not welcome anymore, and hey if she accepts you I'll join you guys." Devi's smirk once again crossed her face.**

**Jo nodded. "Yea ok let's go."**

**The three girls walked back to the trailer and all took a deep breath before walking in. Once they walked in the girl they saved screamed. Sei jumped up arms raised in a calming gesture. "Calm down Natsumi that's just Jo and Meg."**

**Natsumi shook her head her hands trembling as she clutched her purse closer to her body. "I don't care who they are they're vampires. Least the silver haired one is."**

**Jo hung her head and turned to leave. Sei sighed. "Jo don't go. I don't care what you are now you're still my best girl."**

**Natsumi looked at Sei. "What?! You mean they can stay?"**

"**Yes Natsumi they can. They were Burst Angels _WAY_ before you joined." Sei looked at Jo just now noticing Devi. "Who's your friend?"**

**Devi stepped forward and shrugged. "I'm the one who turned her. Was kinda hoping to stay and work for you too."**

**Sei raised an eyebrow. "What's your name?"**

**Devi's customary smirk crossed her face. "My name is Devi. I'm as skilled in firearms as good as Jo is but I'm also skilled in swords."**

**Sei nodded her arms coming up to cross over her ample bosom. "Can we trust you not to turn any of us in our sleep?"**

**Devi's smirk changed to show one of her fangs. "Yea, I can control my urges."**

**Natsumi growled her shaking stopping during the conversation. "I won't work with vampires Sei." Sei turned to her.**

"**Then you're fired."**

"**WHAT! Are you serious?"**

"**Dead."**

"**How can you choose them over me?"**

"**Easy watch." Sei smirked her twinkling eyes going to Jo. "Jo take care of her."**

**Jo smirked and started to walk forward as Meg ran and opened the door. Next thing Natsumi knew she was out side. "Any pet can be trained Sei." Natsumi yelled as Meg closed the door.**

**Sei looked at Meg and raised an eyebrow. "Meg your hurt."**

**Devi shook her head. "Not anymore she's not. Thanks to Jo anyways."**

**Sei's eyes got wide. "You mean Jo turned her?"**

"**If I didn't she would be dead…there was no time to take her to the hospital…I gave her the choice…she chose to live…" Jo spoke softly and then hung her head her hands unconsciously forming fists.**

**Meg walked over and wrapped Jo in her arms. "Sei I chose this…I love Jo and want to stay at her side forever and now I can." **

**Sei smiled softly. "If it's what you wanted Meg. I'm not going to judge you…either of you for the choices you made. I know why you made them and I probably would have made the same choice you both did if I was in your position."**

**The others blinked and looked at Meg and Jo. Amy stood and looked at the two. "Sei's right we've been friends a long time and nothing will change that."**

**Meg smiled softly at the girl. "Thank you guys it really means a lot."**

**Jo nodded. "I'll take Devi to the empty room Meg never used."**

**Leo stood up slowly. "Did I just hear everything right? Is Jo really a vampire now?"**

**Sei looked at him and sighed. "Yes and so is Meg."**

"**Does this mean they're out?"**

"**That would be stupid. Jo and Meg, despite Meg _always _getting kidnapped and Jo having to rescue her, are the best. I won't send them away, besides they are better then the best now."**

**Leo smirked. "That's my girl." **

**Jo opened the door to the room Devi would be using then turned and looked at her. "Here ya go never been slept in."**

**Devi smirked yet again. "Good it's safe to sleep in the bed."**

**It was Meg's turn to smirk. "She said it was never slept in. Not safe."**

**Devi sighed and walked into the room and closed the door. Jo leered at Meg. "What the hell was that for?" A slight chuckle escaped Jo's lips looking at the pitiful look Meg had on her face.**

"**Reaction factor." Meg smiled widely. **


End file.
